


Dancing Winds

by xXRedRingXx



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Cold, Crash Landing, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Flashbacks, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, Huddling For Warmth, Hypothermia, M/M, My First Fanfic, No Baby Yoda, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Protective Din Djarin, Survival, how to tag, i edited it a lot, icy, keldable kiss, no beta we die like men, nvm i lied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXRedRingXx/pseuds/xXRedRingXx
Summary: Din Djarin and Paz Vizsla crash land on the icy planet of Maldo Kreis.(Rewritten)
Relationships: Din Djarin & Paz Vizsla, Din Djarin/Paz Vizsla
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Dancing Winds

**Author's Note:**

> This was first posted on my Wattpad account but I decided to post it here as well. Please give feedback as it is my first fan fiction.
> 
> Disclaimer:
> 
> All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended. Thank you.

-Shit shit shit shit-

The Razorcrest is falling to the icy ground of Maldo Kreis. As Din is frantically flipping switches and pressing buttons on the instrumental panel and overhead panel, the ice is approaching quickly.

-Shit shit shit shit-

Crashing from things hitting the ceiling paired with a distant grunt is heard. That's not good. Din can also hear the whistling from outside. The Mandalorian starts flipping more switches more frantically.

-Shit shit shit shit-

Finally, the engines sputter back to life as the Razorcrest rights itself. 

It's too late. The Razorcrest crashes into the ground with a crunch as everything goes black.

____________________________________

Pain.

That's all Din felt throughout his entire body. He is in the pilot's chair. The surrounding glass fractured with a view of snow. Disbelief fills Dins body as a brick of dread settles in his stomach.

Din is at peace, staring at the swirling wall of ice created by the impact. He sits there for several moments, watching the kaleidoscope spin.

He is knocked out of his train of thought when a strong gust of air finds itself in the cockpit, dancing around the Mandalorian.

The wind urges him to get up, get out of his confusion and carry on. 

With some effort, he manages to stand wobbly and like that of a newborn Bantha. His mind still a blurry mess of adrenaline as he tries to remember.

A shiver racks through the Mandalorian's body as he shuffles to the door with blurred vision. The door and walls warp, making them appear alive. They actively discourage him.

His face and neck are wet. a swipe of his hand reveals rich red bloody fingertips. He looks back behind him seeing swirling helmet shaped dents in the panels. The plastoid of the the panels scratched and scuffed, showing the recent abuse in a swirling mess.

His ribcage screams in protest as he reaches to grab the wall for support losing his balance from turning too quickly. Searing white-hot pain fills his vision as bile climbs up his throat. It settles back down only leaving a burning trail remaining as a reminder to Dins ignorance.

He remembers before the crash. There was someone with him. A large man... possibly someone that he has known... a Mandalorian. Then it came back to him, Paz was on the ship, Paz was in the crash, but where?

He hobbles through the twisting doors and stares at the ladder below him in a foggy haze. They taunt him, calling him a coward and weak.

He knows no alternatives and slides down the ladder, legs on both sides. He collapses into a pile on the ground in pain. Head and ribs screaming at him with all their might to stop. Din's words to live by are "It is better to have it over fast than deal prolonged agony."

Just... breathe...

In... out... 

in... out

In... out... 

The pain subsides only a faint reminder staying in the back of his head.

He slowly looks to his left still in a crumpled pile, and he sees a mess of crates and weapons. There is a hole in the wall letting unforgiving frigid air inside dancing around teasing him for his vulnerability.

Din shakily rises to his feet, hands climbing the rungs to steady himself, and begins scanning for the other Mandalorian. 

There is a yellow boot sticking out from under a particularly beat-up crate. It is on the far end of the ship near the exiting platform. There are also parts of a particularly large blaster scattered around. New dents adorn the interior of the Razorcrest as a reminder of the crash.

Din's breath picks up as he shuffles to the crate wincing in pain. He starts pushing them away one at a time jostling his fractured ribs. 

Din doesn't care about the pain, all he can think about is that he has to make sure Paz is alive. 

After the covert was attacked, few had escaped with their lives. Paz and the Armorer were the only ones that Din could find; the Armorer on Nevarro, Paz on Trask. As far as he knew, these were the only survivors. The large pile of beskar helmets still haunts his mind late at night. Skulls of family members staring at him, telling him it's all because of him.

Somehow, the helmets could display many emotions and feelings. One of those was the feeling of disappointment and a need for revenge. Everything he has known murdered by troopers following orders. They didn't recognize the life behind the person, the family they had. All they saw was a task to be completed.

Paz is finally uncovered from the heavy crates. His armor holding a few more scratches and chips in the blue and yellow paint. The durasteel pieces on his arms and legs contain dents. 

Din sits there breathing heavily clutching his ribs, waiting, watching for some sign of life. Din can't lose more people, he can't. He can't handle being orphaned again, watching his last bit of family die.

"Ciryc" Paz's vocoder crackles out quietly accompanied with a cough. the breath from his cough pouring out from the underside of his helmet. He starts to move in small increments, shivering.

Din's body is filled with relief; Paz is alive. His family is still alive. It might be smaller but it's still there. The brick of dread crumbles to dust and is replaced with the light dealing of hope.

Din offers a hand in getting the other Mandalorian up, but Paz declines. He instead crawls to the wall and drags himself up using the still hung gear above him.

He nearly falls back down to not the floor but Din has thankfully caught him and steadies him. Din's ribs protest.

More wind carrying snow dances around them playfully. It is a twirling tornado of snow. It also leaves both of them shivering in their armor, filling the air with a mantra of Tink tink tink.

Paz begins to sway on his feat leaving more of his weight on Din at a worrying rate. Paz is not a small man and the armor adds extra weight that Din doesn't want to deal with.

"You need to lay down," Din says trying to lead him over to the cot inside the closet, wincing each time Paz trips over his own feet.

"Ciryc" Paz states, less crackly and louder as a shiver racks through his body again. He's looking at Din this time with something in his eye and not looking away. It would make Din shrink in his armor if he wasn't so busy.

"Yes, it is cold" Din finally gets Paz over to the cot opening the door and guiding him to the cot with a light shove.

The clinking sound of their armor hitting is louder than the howling of the wind. 

Paz lies down grabbing onto Dins wrist, for what reason? Din doesn't know.

Din lightly makes Paz let go and shuts the compartment door letting Paz get rest and conserve some heat.

Din can think less foggily and his blurred vision has improved in the few moments he's been conscious, but there are massive amounts of work to do.

Ting ting ting ting ting

Another shiver racks through his body, causing his ribs to constrict and protest as he shuffles over to the newly made hole in the hull. 

Multicolored wires are peaking out, not severed thankfully, and the metal is curling inside the ship. It was pierced in the crash somehow.

He pokes his head through the hole to look at the surroundings. They are in a crater as tall as he is along with a sharp icy spike above him that must have punctured before the ship fell.

There is scoring all along the hull of the ship along with wrinkled metal along the bottom and more, thankfully smaller piercings in areas.

It's an ugly sight and is unfit for travel due to a compromised airlock. There are few solutions for a ship this badly compromised. Fixing it would require materials he didn't have and roughing through it would result in two dead Mandalorians.

The wind is nipping at his body and swirling around him, waiting for him to drop dead like a long wolf waiting for its prey.

Another shiver but longer, he can't feel his fingers anymore. His toes are numb as well but he won't admit that to anyone.

He turns to the ladder and grabs the metal numb to the sheer coldness it has acquired. He starts slowly climbing the ladder one rung at a time rather than his usual quick pace.

He needs to get to the cockpit and turn on the distress signal. Hopefully, someone will come and save them. Hopefully it still works after the abuse the panels have received.

-But what about after I get the distress signal turned on? Then what?-

He turns to the training he got when he was younger. For basic survival, you need shelter, water, food, and at the moment warmth. Paz taught him how to build a temporary shelter and was a highlight from when he was younger.

The shelter is the broken ship this time, although it is poor it can be patched to prevent the wind from coming in. He can wait until both Paz and he are able to for that.

There is enough water for quite a while since the tank was refilled the last trip. If they were trusty desperate snow would do but at the expense of body heat.

Food, the crates have several ration packs that can last upwards of a month. Din actually prefers eating ration packs rather than perishable foods because of a long shelf life. 

And warmth ... err... there's no wood... fuel was limited ... nothing to burn... osik. But there is Paz, he's warm. Yea but that's something Paz wouldn't exactly agree with consciously.

It's cold, but Din has stopped shivering a moment ago. He's getting exhausted too. Possibly the adrenaline has run out? The walls have stopped spinning but everything is becoming more and more dull as tunnel vision develops.

Din doesn't know, he's just... slow and very tired now. He tries to focus on the ladder, missing one on his way down, pulling at his ribs. Surprisingly, he can't feel the pain anymore. He begins stumbling to the sleeping compartment. 

He hits the button and flops like a tooka cat. Uncaring of the environment around him.

"Kriffing hell!" Paz exclaimed smashing to the wall to avoid the frigid armor that flopped on him. Din can still feel the warmth from where Paz once slept.

"Cold," Din says not moving. He is much to exhausted to move. All he wants is to sleep somewhere warm.

"First take off your armor you utreekov!" Paz says angrily. Din looks up and sees an otherwise armor-less Paz sans the helmet. The rest of the armor is neatly staked in the corner by his feet.

He shuffles up and sits, he begins sluggishly grappling at the buckles and clasps of the armor. For some reason, his vambrace keeps on slipping away from him even thought it has the least smooth buckle.

Paz scoffs quietly and begins taking off Dins armor for him. Paz gets his vambrace and glove off when he feels Din's hand, cold to the touch and almost looking frost-bitten.

Then it all clicks, Din has Hypothermia, he's not shivering, he is sluggish, and is experiencing confusion. Osik.

He lays Din down and hovers over him trying to get the armor off of him as fast as possible in the cramped space the cot occupies. He has to see if Din is okay damn it!

All that's left now is the chest plate. It comes off easily once the backplate is. This is the first time Paz has seen Din without his armor in three years. He remembers the shape of his body, less threatening appearance wise than the armor makes him appear. Din is still the most worthy Mandalorian Paz knows still. 

Now all that is left is warming him up. Din is still cold and fairly unresponsive. There are few options, especially in their environment. Paz decided to bite the bullet, he lightly pulls Din on top of himself using his chest as a pillow, and grabs the blankets cocooning Din in a warm nest.

Din responds by hugging Paz's middle and nuzzles in further. This sends a flash of heat and nervousness through Paz's stomach. Their legs tangle like the roots of a tree. 

All that is left now is to wait.

____________________________________

Din awakens slowly, he doesn't know where he is but it is warm, very warm. He nuzzled in further to the warmth to hear a light chuckle. Last he knew, space heaters aren't supposed to make sounds.

He looks up and sees a blue helmet looking at him in an amused manner.

That is not a space heater!

The silver Mandalorian tries to get up but fails, only to fall back down due to his trapped legs and right arm. It jostles his fractured ribs in an insanely painfully causing a hiss to escape his mouth.

"Calm down you had Hypothermia," Paz says grabbing him again holding him in the middle preventing him from moving. He seems worried and is tightly holding onto Din.

Din hums quietly causing the vocoder to crackle. Din can feel his heart beat increase immensely, he bets Paz can feel it thudding against his chest.

It's been quite awhile since last time Din has been held like this. He is usually only touched in panic, intent to harm, or the people who wanted to get under his armor. The last time he was held had been when... when he was... not sure when actually. His body relaxes as his mind wanders.

It's nice but it's awkward, no talking only embracing.

It reminds Din from when he was a foundling, he didn't quite fit in, he just sat there, watching. The others found him quite strange observing all day and the only time he participated was with training and sparring.

Din was left out.

That changed when Paz invited Din to play a game of cu'bikad. The objective was to throw knives at a cube... they ended up throwing knives into the wall and floor instead. Multiple other Mandalorians watched them, trying to teach them new techniques but none of them worked for them then.

After that day they had always been around one another. Playing games, sparing, talking, eating you name it. Especially cu'bikad, eventually both Din and Paz got better. Paz surpassing him in skill eventually.

It leaves a happy feeling in Dins heart, trancing around.

The day that Din was announced as the coverts new beroya and swore to the creed fully, it turned. Paz didn't talk to Din, if he had to talk they were snarky responses that cut Din to the bone. It never went back to normal and they drifted apart.

The silver Mandalorian still isn't sure why that happened.

The wind knocking against the compartment door knocks him out of his thought process. A rude awakening but a welcomed one, knocking Din out of his depressive thought chain.

His mind returns back to the subject quickly though.

"What happened?" Din says, head still on Paz's chest not moving from his spot.

"The wind," Paz states unfazed.

"No, to us, back with the covert. After I was named Beroya?" Din says sitting up to straddle Paz's leg. It's weird being this close to somebody, straddling them while not fighting.

Paz immediately tenses up as Din cocks his head lightly. This doesn't seem good. He stares at Paz waiting for a response from the larger Mandalorian.

Silence.

That's all that comes out of Paz's helmet. Not the response he wanted to hear. It leaves a pit in Dins stomachs, he had to do something for that to happen, right?

"Why," Din says again louder than before. His body is tensing more and more the more anxious and angrier he becomes, he needs a response to fix shit damn it!

"I... I didn't want you to leave me..." Paz says quietly, barely heard through the vocoder. He started squirming a bit looking away from Din while picking at the old blankets Din had in his cubby.

"What?" Din asked confused, he couldn't possibly have heard him right, right?

"I didn't want you to leave me behind okay!" Paz angrily said in a burst. He grabbed the blanket and turned his head looking away from Din. His thigh tense waiting for backlash.

Leave him? Why would Din leave him, he's not going anywhere?

Then Din remembered.

The last Beroya left for a bounty, a high-profile bounty. It was said to be a very dangerous mission. Sadly, it was considered a necessary mission due to rough times at the covert due to an infectious disease that spread within.

That was the last they had seen the Beroya alive, he died in a firefight protecting a little twi'lek girl. Tough times fell upon the covert as their source of income died.

"Paz I wouldn't...."

"You can't kriffing guarantee that!" Paz cut in angrily in a burst of anger, quickly whipping his head to look at him.

"No, I can't," Din said defeated looking down fiddling with his flight suit. It was scuffed in areas the armor didn't protect. His ribs were quietly reminding him of the injury.

"But you'll try right Din'ika?" Paz asks quietly, his voice is filled with vulnerability. He lightly puts his hand in Dins knee, sealing the moment between them and only them.

"Of course I would Ori'Paz." Din says looking at Paz in the visor, putting his hand on top of Paz's. He then readjusts himself to straddle Paz's hips and bends down to lay on him again.

They haven't used those nicknames in a long time. Din got his nickname from being quite small compared to the rest of the kids and Paz quite large. They stuck for some odd reason or another.

Paz held Din in a warm embrace until Din got a nice rumble on his stomach originating from Paz. Paz was constantly hungry, especially as a teenager, apparently that has yet to change.

They wordlessly got up and started getting redressed, they helped each other out on their back plates, preventing them from bending at weird angles.

Eventually, they got out satisfied with their armor, and started scouring the wreckage for the crates of rations. The entire ship was a mess as some of the crates burst open on impact. Eventually, the food crate was found next to the weapons locker.

There were three kinds; Red, Blue, and Green. Personally, Din thought the Green ones tasted like Bantha shit and Paz looked like he thought the same with the way he threw that pack to the far end of the crate.

They both ended up grabbing the red packs, they had a little bit of spice to them which was rare in rations. They opened them up and cracked the chemical warmers inside letting the food tray sit on it and absorb the heat while they poured water in it.

Afterwards they sat back to back. A way for the children of the watch to enjoy companionship while respecting the creed. Din slowly reached up to take his helmet off only to hear the release of Paz's already done. He finished the task with no concerns remaining. 

Sniffling can be heard from both of them, these packs are extra spicy and have more of a kick to them than the last batch did. It was appreciated by both of them since traditional Mandalorian dishes were very, very spicy.

"Ya done?" Paz says after a while, still sniffling setting the tray down with a click. He leans more heavily against Din.

"One more bite," Din says shoveling the rest of the pack. Paz always ate his food at a concerning rate. If there were competitions between the other children, Paz always won.

Eventually Din does finish after almost chocking and his throat burning and leans against Paz. They sit in silence enjoying the contact.

BEEP BEEP

The wind makes a reappearance dancing around them gleefully as they put on their helmets quickly. The sound originating from the cockpit.

They quickly wade through the mess of crates, weapons, and food around the floor and make their way to the ladder.

Din gets there first and starts going up touching the icy metal as his ribs whisper in pain while Paz is right behind him... too close and gets his helmet kicked with a loud ring sound left behind. Din reaches the top a looks down at Paz in concern.

BEEP BEEP

Shit, he needs to go do that first.

He runs to the cockpit and presses a button. He received a recorded message from a republic x-wing. He doesn't have the best track record but then leaving with their lives is preferred.

"I have the gear to fuse your hull and can help with some of the repairs. Estimated time of arrival is an hour." The pilot said. It was formal, but to be expected with the way that bunch was. There was no in between, formal or snarky. Din has experienced both.

Din turns around to run right into Paz's wide beskar clad chest. He hugs Paz and the other reciprocates sealing their combined warmth. They sit there for a moment enjoying it.

"Everything is going to be okay," Din said on an exhale with relief in his voice. He says further into the embrace.

Paz let's go and grabs him by the shoulders and slowly leans his forehead to Dins, he's asking to kiss Din, a keldable kiss. Din closes the space between him with a soft tink. The wind makes another appearance dancing around them in a celebration.

They both lean further into one another, smiling underneath their helmets.

They both think everything is going to be more okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Key:
> 
> Ciryc = cold
> 
> Buir = father
> 
> Osik = shit
> 
> Utreekov = literally means empty head
> 
> Beroya = bounty hunter
> 
> Din'ika = little Din
> 
> Ora'Paz = big Paz
> 
> (I apologize for the butchering of some of the words)


End file.
